Bud Fox
Bud Fox is the main protagonist of the Oliver Stone film Wall Street and a minor character in its sequel Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps. Fox was portrayed by Charlie Sheen in both films. Biography In 1985, Bud Fox is working as a junior stockbroker at Jackson Steinem & Co. He wants to work with his hero, Gordon Gekko, a legendary Wall Street player. Bud visits Gekko on his birthday and, granted a brief interview, pitches him stocks, but Gekko is unimpressed. Desperate, Bud provides him some inside information about Bluestar Airlines, which Bud learned in a casual conversation from his father, Carl, the union leader for the company's workers. Gekko tells him he will think about it. A dejected Bud returns to his office where Gekko places an order for Bluestar stock and becomes one of Bud's clients. Gekko gives Bud some capital to manage, but the stocks Bud selects lose money. Gekko gives Bud another chance, and tells him to spy on British CEO Sir Lawrence Wildman and discern Wildman's next move. Bud learns that Wildman is making a bid for a steel company. Through Bud's spying, Gekko makes big money, and Wildman is forced to buy Gekko's shares off him to complete his takeover. Bud becomes wealthy, enjoying Gekko's promised perks, including a penthouse on Manhattan's Upper East Side and a trophy girlfriend, interior decorator Darien. Bud is promoted to a senior stockbroker a result of the large commission fees he is bringing in from Gekko's trading, and is given a corner office with a view. He continues to maximize inside information and use friends as straw buyers to provide more income for him and Gekko. Unknown to Bud, several of his trades attract the attention of the Securities and Exchange Commission. Bud pitches a new idea to Gekko—buy Bluestar Airlines and expand the company, with Bud as president, using savings achieved by union concessions. Even though Bud is unable to persuade his father to support him and Gekko, he is able to get the unions to push for the deal. Soon afterward, Bud learns that Gekko plans to dissolve the company and sell off Bluestar's assets in order to access cash in the company's overfunded pension plan, leaving Carl and the entire Bluestar staff unemployed. Although this would leave Bud as a very rich man, he is angered by Gekko's deceit and racked with the guilt of being an accessory to Bluestar's impending destruction, especially after his father suffers a heart attack. Bud resolves to disrupt Gekko's plans, and breaks up with Darien when she refuses to go against Gekko, her former lover. Bud devises a plan to drive up Bluestar's stock before manipulating it back down. He and the other union presidents then secretly meet with Wildman and arrange for him to buy controlling interest in Bluestar at a significant discount. Gekko, realizing that his stock is plummeting, dumps his remaining interest in the company on Bud's advice. However, when Gekko learns on the evening news that Wildman is buying Bluestar, he realizes that Bud engineered the entire scheme. Bud triumphantly goes back to work at Jackson Steinem the following day, only to be arrested for insider trading. Sometime later, Bud confronts Gekko in Central Park. Gekko berates him for his role with Bluestar and accusing him of ingratitude for several of their illicit trades. Following the confrontation, it is revealed that Bud has turned state's evidence and was wearing a wire to record his encounter with Gekko. He turns the wire tapes over to the authorities, who suggest that he may get a lighter sentence in exchange for helping them make a case against Gekko. Bud also returned his ill gotten gains. Later on, Bud's parents drive him to the courthouse to answer for the crimes he committed under Gekko's influence. Carl tells him he did right in saving the airline. The film ends with Bud going up the steps of the courthouse, knowing that while he is likely going to prison and his career is ruined, he now has a clear conscience. After serving a short time in prison, Bud went to work for Bluestar airlines. He was able to transform the airline into a large, successful private jet brokerage firm. By 2010 Bud had sold his interests in the firm, making millions in the process. After Gekko had been released from prison the two happened to run into each other at a cocktail party, where he asked Gekko if Blue Horseshoe still loved Anacott Steel. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:In Love